Small things
by spn22
Summary: Lupin has asked to see Harry... but it quickly becomes apparent that the Order of the Phoenix is far from his mind. NOT SLASH.


**Reviews make me :)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **This is set during the events of _The Order of the Phoenix_**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _As I understand it, you have a Hogsmede visit approaching- 2nd May if my facts are correct?_

 _I wonder if I could bother you for some of your time?_

 _I can meet you at 1pm at the Hogs Head if that's agreeable... send Hedwig with a reply as soon as you can._

 _I hope you're okay._

 _All the best,_

 _Remus Lupin._

* * *

It had taken a while for Harry to convince Hermione and Ron to leave him be for an hour or so. Lupin hadn't asked to see him alone but he sensed it would be better. Sirius had once confided in Harry that ever since he had left Hogwarts, Lupin had become even more reserved. "He says he wouldn't know what to say if he ran into a student... he feels like he has betrayed them in some way."

Harry couldn't think of a single student, excluding the Slytherins, who would want to do anything but shake Lupin warmly by the hand but he could understand his trepidation. Popular did not mean liked. Harry knew that more than anything.

Harry was lucky to have been going on the trip at all. Umbridge had declared he would never see the village again after Harry gave Rita Skeeter an interview during the last trip. However, incredibly, Harry had managed to slip through the net, meaning the flamboyant escape plan put together by an over enthusiastic Fred and George [Umbridge's survival would have been doubtful] was not needed.

Harry was curious but eager to speak to Lupin. With Umbridge's ever growing power complex he was beginning to be reluctant to write too much, or ask too much, in his letters to Sirius, which was becoming a frustration. Mainly he wanted to know what the Order with up to, if they had found out anything new... but he missed the freedom of being able to write down his worries, even the seemingly more trivial ones, like his frustration at Cho's bizarre behaviour. What with Dumbledore's new found indifference to Harry, along with Hagrid's sudden reluctance to talk, he found himself simply needing to confide in somebody who could perhaps give him some words of advice... or if nothing else, some comfort.

Harry ordered himself and Lupin a Butterbeer and placed himself so he could face the door to see Lupin enter but try to remain inconspicuous. He sat, rather uncomfortably and very aware that curious eyes were already glancing over, some not even bothering to be subtle. He took a sip of his Butterbeer and wished, for the first time in life, that he carried apparently never-ending supplies of books like Hermione, just to give himself something to do and pretend that the glances didn't bother him.

It was with immense relief that he saw Lupin enter, his cloak hanging off his thinning frame. He peered around the busy pub, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of students around. Harry held up a hand and Lupin's face broke into a smile. He moved swiftly over to the table, shaking Harry by the hand and ruffling his hair. He sat and nodded his thanks at the Butterbeer.

"It was supposed to be my treat. You shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it. Really."

"Thank you, Harry." Lupin took a sip and Harry, slightly impatient, waited for Lupin to tell him the reason he had arranged the meet-up.

"How's school?"

Harry raised his eyebrow over his drink.

"How's school? _Really?"_

Lupin gave a wry smile. "James was never one for small talk either."

"Sorry, it's just..."

Lupin waved off the apology and suddenly, inexplicably, looked embarrassed.

"I'm afraid I haven't any ground breaking news for you, Harry. It's just..."

Lupin gave a small laugh. "Well, Harry, quite frankly- and please don't feel patronised by this- I've been concerned for you... and well, I wanted to see you in person. See how you were for myself."

Harry looked confused and Lupin laughed into his drink.

"Harry, one day you'll be old like me and have these worries for people you care about... and you certainly cause more reasons than most teenagers to turn my hair grey."

Harry, feeling oddly touched but bemused shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine."

Lupin frowned, "So you keep saying in your letters."

"So?"

"So I don't believe you."

Harry leaned back into his chair. "What do you want me to do? A happy dance? A..."

"No. I just... I know Harry. You're not okay. You're not fine."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Sirius sent you."

"No."

"Really?!

"Really! My word, Harry. Yes, he's concerned. Yes, I had to threaten to tie him to a chair until he agreed not to come with me... but the decision to come was mine, Harry."

"Okay..."

"Other people care for you, Harry. They do."

"I know."

"Harry, you really need to understand that. If events in the near future go the way I fear... it's important to know how many people are fighting your corner."

Harry had no idea how to respond to this, so he nodded awkwardly. Lupin smiled.

"Sorry. Heavy stuff. Everything else okay-you know, normal teenage stuff?"

"Sure."

"That's what I was looking for. The young person standard one word answer- a grunt would also have been acceptable. I can stop worrying now."

Harry started to apologise and then stopped when he saw that Lupin was laughing warmly.

"Harry, it's okay. I'm not here to try and get you to talk about your innermost fears... I just wanted to see that you were... okay."

"You...you really came out here to see that I was okay."

"...oh and to check you weren't too skinny. Molly's orders. Right. My round...same again?"

Harry watched Lupin leave for the bar and felt a sudden affection for his ex professor. Sometimes it was nice to be asked how he, Harry, was. Nothing to do with Voldemort, the Order... just him.

He had entered the bar hoping for some news, curious as to why Lupin had wanted to see him... but he didn't feel disappointed. He felt loved, like a concerned family member was mollycoddling him.

It felt...good.

Harry smiled to himself and made a mental note to tell Lupin how Cho was suddenly less attractive when she smiled... and how Umbridge resembled a constipated toad.


End file.
